1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing at least one projecting section of a nozzle plate in a liquid ejection head, and more particularly, to manufacturing technology which is suitable for forming a step section in the vicinity of a nozzle of an inkjet head.
2. Description of the Related Art
A composition for an inkjet head is known in which a step section (a so-called counterbore) is formed on the periphery of the nozzles in order to increase durability in respect of the mechanical breakdown of the liquid repelling film which is formed about the peripheral region of the nozzles, and the nozzles themselves, due to paper jamming, or the like (Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 4-234665). Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 4-234665 proposes that, in order to make the size and the shape of the step section in the nozzle surface easier to manage in terms of production, a step section should be formed on the periphery of the nozzles by bonding a metal plate having holes corresponding to the respective nozzles to a substrate on which nozzles are formed.
However, the structure disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 4-234665 has a drawback in that it requires labor in order to form a metal plate having holes which correspond to the nozzles. Furthermore, it is also necessary to accurately position and bond the metal plate to the nozzles formed in the substrate, and therefore the manufacturing process is complicated.
Moreover, if mechanical damage has occurred in the metal plate due to a paper jam, or the like, then it is necessary to replace or repair (restore) the metal plate, but replacement of the metal plate bonded to the surface of the head substrate is extremely complex and hence repair and replacement is not possible in practical terms.